


Hypomania

by Laxdrake4, Magicandmalice



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxdrake4/pseuds/Laxdrake4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shepard has to much demanded of him, The Commander finally snaps. TGarrusxM!ShepardxThane.Rated M for a reason, people. This story is utter crack with no real plot and very OOC. If your looking for in-depth and well planned writing this is not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypomania

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a very very big warning to everyone. This is a Co-Write piece done with my mirror-half LaxDrake4. We both have a very different style of writing and it does show in this fic, so you have been warned ahead of time. It also switches POV several times and everyone is very ooc in this fic, there is little to no actual plot in this story, so if your looking for an indepth read for these three pretty men, it is not this story. Go read something else until I manage to post something i actually put some real effort into.
> 
> This entire fic is nothing more than an outlet for the both of us. If anyone has a problem with anything, please let me know what can be done to improve it. C&C is always loved, flames will remain posted and snickered at. If you find the need to tear this fic apart feel free to do so, but please be an adult about it.
> 
> GarrusxMShepardxThane threesome (graphic lemon); blood; char death; naughty language; sex; yaoi; spoilers; pretty much turns to Pwp by the end.

Oh he was pissed … and not in the 'let's go have a spar in the cargo bay' way. But the 'Let's go blow up another batarian system' way.

Anyone who truly knew the commander would see this...

But apparently nearly 97% of the crew of the Normandy did not see this. Growling John Shepard sent out calls via his private line to the only people/creatures/beings that could apparently see that he was pissed.

So when Legion, Garrus, Thane, Joker, Kasumi, Mordin and Dr. Chakwas showed in Shepard's private quarters, curious as to what was going on, they received a rather interesting mission.

~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~

Shepard finally turned around and faced the few who were standing in His Quarters on His Ship. Taking in the curious looks as each face turned towards him.

"This mission will not be for the faint of heart. Nor for those of you, who have many close acquaintances, on My Ship during this time. I choose you few, as you are some of the very few individuals I feel I can trust and who know Me, to assist in this next mission."

Shepard paused briefly in order to gauge the various reactions at this point.

Legion as always was simply standing there, their "eye" unblinking. Joker and Garrus were watching with undisguised curiosity and suspicion in their eyes. Wondering just what the Commander may have have planned out. But the small light of understanding in Garrus's blue eyes hinted at having at least some idea of what was about to be said. Thane was silent as ever, his soulful dark green eyes locked on the pacing human's form, but wisely saying nothing. Kasumi and Dr. Mordin and Dr. Chakwas seemed curious and intrigued as to what their Commander wanted to tell them, but other wise held their questions.

Taking a deep breath Shepard finally laid down the Mission Parameters.

"This Mission is to kill every last pathetic life form on this ship other than those here in this room. There are no exceptions to this, do you all understand?" Shepard said in a quite, firm tone.

To say the least the others were in a slight state of shock. Well other than

Legion as was typical for the Machine being thing and Garrus who had already suspected this to be the case.

"Statement: Legion is ready to serve Sheppard-commander. Quarry: May we now break Creator Tali'Zorah's neck, Shepard-commander? It has been a fantasy of ours, since she tried to delete us "

"Sure anyone else want someone specific?" John asked with a shrug.

Garrus and Thane instantly called for Miranda and Jacob respectfully.

Dr. Chakwas decided to stay locked up in her infirmary, with the windows blacked out, to wait the slaughter out along with Joker and Kasumi. Once their decisions had been made the others quickly gear up and begin the slaughter of all other living beings upon the Normandy.

"Statement: Indeed, we am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence. At your command of course, Shepard-commander." Legion sated as the group began their decent onto the unknowing meat bags below.

Chuckling the six comrades mow through the minions with ease. Though they eventually split up to engage in their more intimate battles.

~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~

Garrus, with surprising silence and stealth, rather brutally guts Miranda with his talons. He refuses to let her have her death though, continuously healing her so that he may prolong her suffering. Her legs are ripped from her body using nothing more than his strength and reach alone. He then proceeds to slice at her arms bit by bit until there is nothing left to see but bits of flesh, gore, fabric flesh and blood and bone, where her arms should have been.

Though he takes his deepest pleasure, when he then begins tearing at her 'perfect' face before moving on to ripping her reproductive organs out slowly. He relished in the fact that she would NEVER again be able to try to encroach upon one of his loves or hurt the other one ever again. He finally let her die with a long painful death from the loss of blood. His mandibles twitching in the closest thing to a grin that he could give as the light faded from her eyes.

~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~

Thane, using the flexibility and grace he had honed for his job as an

elite assassin, decided on a slightly less messy end. Coming up silently from behind and slipping the thin wire around Jacob's neck, and with a quick flick of the wrist and soundless efficiency, Thane dispatched the rude and inconsiderate thorn in his and his lovers' side.

This time he doesn't pray or mourn for the loss of a life. The rest will be different, but this one had been personal from the beginning. Turning he leaves the body hanging from one of the sturdy pipes in the armory, heading towards his next target.

~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~

The others were busy clearing out the … trash as it is. When Shepard meets up with Garrus and Thane staring at their latest victim Kelly.

Shepard unconsciously growls in pleasure seeing the two of them, both covered in the blood of the unlovable. Both of the Aliens in an instant look towards the Commander, a hunger shined in their eyes, as they take in the human male, who is slowly and gracefully stalking them. As soon as he was in their arms length, Garrus lunges at the human a deep chesty growl sounding as he pins Shepard to his chest and Thane attaches himself to their human's front. Thane using his assassin quick hands to open up the causal wears revealing the scared and built body of their human commander and lover, starts to work his fingers, then mouth around the human's mouth, throat and chest. The two aliens make quick work of getting Shepard hard and very needy. The Human Specter arches back against his taurian as the talons rake down his back in a pain/pleasure that he couldn't resist.

Shepard growled as he pulled Thane's smaller form roughly to him, his lips taking the drells' own fiercely. There was no gentleness to be found here as he forced the others lips apart, his tongue slipping in and taking what he wanted. The adrenaline still surging through his body, forcing arousal and his natural aggression to even higher than his normal levels.

"You have no idea just how beautiful you are do you? Either of you?" Garrus purred from behind Shepard as he pressed himself tightly to his human lovers back. Delighted in the feel of those hard, toned muscles flexing under his talons.

"Your welcome to watch us anytime Garrus. But don't you think that joining us would be much more fun?" Thane gasped as John released his lips and moved to drag his rather sharp teeth along sensitive tender skin on the underside of his jaw. The words ending on a rough groan as those same teeth bit down hard.

"How right you are," Garrus murmured, allowing his blue slender tongue to trail along Shepards exposed nape. One sharp taloned hand clutching possessively at the humans still clothed hip. While the other hand slid down and around the front of his human to cup the hard bulge already formed in his casual white pants.

" Yes... " Shepard hissed, hips bucking into the hot touch of his turian lover. Already anticipating more to come.

"I do think you both may be over dressed." Garrus growled from deep in his chest, before stepping back and pulling Shepard and Thane apart fully.

"What the hell, Vakarian?"

"Shut up and strip." Garrus commanded.

Shepard and Thane blinked, aggression and adrenaline be damned.

That tone of voice was rare from Garrus, but they both knew it so very well. That silky smooth voice, paired with the absolute expectation to be obeyed without question. That voice that meant the next little while was going to very intense for the two more submissive men in the relationship.

Ignoring the blood splatter on the floor at their feet and Kelly's corpse only a few feet away. Soft cotton and rigid leather was quickly removed and tossed aside, leaving the human and drell to stand bare before their taller turian lover. Who was still clad in his full silver, blue and black armor.

"Back against the wall, Thane, and on your knees." Garrus ordered.

Thane found himself only to eager to do as he was told by Garrus, and he quickly took the position.

Garrus gave Thane only a moment a moment to settle himself, before grabbing Shepard and pulling him hard up against his armor, to stand in front of the kneeling drell. Shepards already rock hard and dripping cock, brushing teasingly along the slightly rougher, scaled texture of Thane's cheek. The sensation almost bordering on pain, making the commander hiss sharply. The human not even bothering to fight as his turian forced his hands to grasp Thane's head and hold it in place.

"How badly do you want this Thane? Want him?" Garrus asked, allowing his right hand to come around and stroke Shepards cock. Letting the head brush teasingly along soft, parted lips. His left hand gripping tight to hips, holding them in place to prevent trusting forward.

Thane's dark eyes locked on the offering before him, his own nails digging into his thigh in an effort to keep himself from simply taking what he wanted.

" Let me have him Garrus, please." Thane whispered, finally raising his eyes, taking in the beautifully formed abs in front of him, to lock on twin sets of burning blue eyes looking down at him.

"Tell me what you want to do to him, my pretty little assassin," Garrus demanded. Talons digging into the pale flesh they gripped. No one caring in the least as blood welled up to slowly trail down Shepard's body

"I want to taste him. I want to let him fuck my mouth as hard as he wants. I want to take whatever you both will give me." Thane begged, finally deciding to put aside his pride for now. Desperate as he was at the moment for anything his more dominant lovers would grant him.

" You heard him," Garrus growled softly.

The words had hardly left his mouth before he released his grip on his human.

Shepard thrust forward immediately as he pulled the drell's head to him in the same rough movement. A loud moan filling the air as his cock was immediately encased in a tight, wet, hot haven. Thane taking all of him in one move. The drell's own groan causing shocks of pleasure to race up his spine, as that sinful mouth caused vibrations around him.

"Absolutely stunning. Both of you are amazing." Garrus murmured, eyes taking in as much as they could of the site before them. The drell on his knees moaning like a whore in heat around the hard cock in his mouth that repeatedly thrust in deep and hard. Hands clenching rythmicly on his own thighs to keep from taking his own hardness in hand to bring himself off. Hips unable to stop thrusting into empty air, trying desperately to gain some form of friction.

His face flushed and eyes dark green pools of lust and adoration as they flickered from his human to his turian lover and back.

While John himself focused on the hot mouth surrounding him. Pulling Thane's head to him and fucking his mouth as deeply as he could. His body already glistening in a slight sheen of sweat, muscles flexing with each move he made.

His mouth open and panting as his blue eyes burned, watching Thane intently as the Drell repeatedly took his cock in.

Deciding he had had enough of keeping his hands to himself, Garrus stepped closer to his Commander. Placing one hand on the back of John's neck and the other laying firmly on the human's stunning ass.

Faltering in his thrusting for several moments John turned his eyes to the taller male.

"Don't worry John, you'll like this, and Thane will love it as well." Garrus said in a husky voice.

"What do you want?" John gasped, trying not to end the word on a whimper as Thane suck hard on just the head of him. The Drell giving a silent demand to a return to the rough treatment of a moment ago.

"I want everything. Unfortunately there is only so much we can do right now. For now I think I would like to see just how fast and hard I can make you both cum." Garrus growled, letting his left hand to tighten on Shepard's neck, forcing him to bend slightly. Making the human release the Drell's head, instead using his right hand to brace himself on the wall before him.

Garrus's other hand sliding lower, the tip of one talon slipping the tinest way into Shepards body.

"Ah... yes..." Shepard cried, his body clenching tightly in anticipation what was about to happen. It was incredibly rare for Garrus to use his own hands for this. The danger of what damage he could do with those extremely sharp tips always in the back of their mind. One little mistake could easily end the night for all of them.

"Think you can handle it Thane?" Garrus asked, looking down at the Drell.

"I can taking anything you two and give me." Thane promised in a raspy voice.

"I will remember you said that." Garrus said as he slid his talon in all the way.

At the move John let out a high sharp cry, his back arching. His hand almost slipping from it's hold on the wall. His other hand clutching almost painfully at Thane's head. His hips trying to push farther onto Garrus's hand.

Garrus held his hand still, refusing to give the human what he so obviously wanted. Enjoying the low breathy whimper the lack of action earned him.

"You'll get what you want John. Just don't forget our pretty little assassin there though. Look at him John, he is all but begging you for it." Garrus whispered.

Looking down to confirm the Turians words, John found an almost manic lust in those deep green pools.

"Suck me dry." Shepard commanded roughly, before pulling the kneeling males head to him once more. Groaning as that hot wet mouth took him in deep once more.

"Now where were we?" Garrus purred. Moving his fingers quickly, relishing the choked off cry that escaped the human.

"More... both of you... more." Shepard cried.

Both of his lovers obliged happily. Thane's hand grabbing his hips and pulling him even hard to him. While Garrus slid a second talon inside with the first. Stretching him almost painfully around the rather thick digits.

Shepard knew he was more than likely hurting Thane with the rough treatment, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Loving the silken feel as his cock hit the back of the Drells throat. He was so goddamn close.

"When he comes Thane, you may only swallow a little. The rest you will let cover you and be sure to keep some in your mouth." Garrus commanded in a harsh voice, he could feel his own control starting to slip. Angling his hand the slightest bit he pushed in harder than any thing he had done previously, allowing the tips of his talons to press firmly on the human prostrate.

With a howl Shepard came hard, forcing Thane's head down and holding him still as he thrust uncontrollably. His body shaking and his eyes locked on Thane as he managed to pull himself free and follow Garrus's orders. Allowing John to finish cumming on his face chest and abdomen. Some even managing to land on his own still hard erection.

"Stand up Thane, make sure to drag your self along our dear Commander, cover him. Kiss him as you will, but neither of you are to swallow. John I think maybe it is time you give Thane a hand as well." Garrus hissed, blue eyes near black in his lust.

Thane was up and kissing the human in seconds. The lingering taste in his mouth and the warmth of the fluids on his skin driving him just that little bit more insane. His eyes rolling back into his head wildly as the human gripped his over sensitive cock tightly. It wouldn't take long at all at this rate.

"Come now Thane, add to Shepard's cum. I want to watch you both lick it off one another later." Garrus bit out.

Thane did not try to fight the order issued, his body seizing hard on him, panting hard through his nose as his cum stained lips stayed locked to Johns own. His cock pulsing hotly to cover Shepard's hand and abdomen in his own mess.

"Damn what a show." Garrus said after a few moments had passed, allowing them to calm some and he finally allowed his two lovers to separate from one another. It still utterly amazed him at times that two such strong men would allow him to command and treat them as he did. God it was such a rush, almost as good as the actual sex.

"Don't think we are done yet, Vakarian." Shepard growled, still trying to control his breathing

"Oh don't you worry about that. I still have a number of things I would like to do to you both. But I do think that your quarters would be much more suited to those activities." Garrus agreed as he stared at the two sweat and cum covered males before him.

"I think that perhaps it is our turn to do something to you?" Thane questioned turning his eyes to Shepard for conformation. Shepard found himself in complete agreement to that.

"If you can both beat me to John's quarters than maybe we will see." Garrus said, before turning and heading quickly to the waiting elevator.

Glancing over at each other, Shepard and Thane shared a quick, soft smile. And ignoring their discarded clothing and others messes on the blood splattered floor. They both made a mad run for the elevator towards their Turian lover. Tomorrow would be soon enough for clean up. Besides, for the first time all day John finally found himself no longer quite so angry and he needed to take full advantage of that.

~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~ME~

A.N. Alright so there we go, my very first co-write with someone, as well as a threesome. As stated before, C&C is always welcome. Flames will be read and possibly laughed at.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
